Czy jesteś lub kiedykolwiek byłeś?
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Harry pokonał Voldemorta i w nagrodę pragnie tylko jednego. Czy dadzą mu to, czego chce? Czy mu na to pozwolą? Ostrzeżenia: śmierć postaci.


_**oryginał: **__Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been?__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__fyre__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Czy jesteś lub kiedykolwiek byłeś?

**------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

- Zro... zrobiłem to? - Chłopiec z trudem łapie powietrze. - To już koniec? Czy my...?

- Tak, ty głupi dzieciaku, tak - przerywam mu szorstko. Typowy Gryfon, wszystko zawsze w najgorszym momencie. Uciskam nasadą dłoni jego pogruchotaną klatkę piersiową, starając się powstrzymać upływ krwi wypływającej z rany w rytm bicia jego serca. - Chociaż przez chwilę w życiu bądź cicho i pozwól mi pomyśleć.

Ale on nie jest cicho. W ogóle mnie nie słucha. Nie żeby mnie to zaskakiwało - w końcu to właśnie niesłuchanie doprowadziło go do tej sytuacji.

Cholerny, głupi...

- Harry!

Black. Woła swojego ukochanego chrześniaka. Nie potrafię robić więcej rzeczy naraz! Ignorując kundla, gniewnie spoglądam na morze krwi, po czym przenoszę ciężar ciała na jedną rękę, aby drugą sięgnąć do pasa, przy którym mam fiolki z eliksirami.

Chłopiec jęczy cicho, gdy zmienia się nacisk na jego żebra, ale wciąż Nie. Jest. Cicho.

Może powinienem odebrać punkty?

Po co w ogóle pytam? _Zawsze_ odbieram punkty.

- Wszyscy, Voldemort, Pettigrew... wszystko się...

- Skończyło, tak, dziesiąty raz ci powtarzam - warczę, podczas gdy palcami identyfikuję po zatyczkach kolejne fiolki i odrzucam je jako bezużyteczne, kompletnie bezużyteczne. - Zabiłeś go. Udowodniłeś, że ten kundel jest niewinny. Świat jest bezpieczny, wypełniłeś swój obowiązek, nie ma nic więcej do zrobienia. A teraz pozwól mi pracować!

- Skończyłem - powtarza ledwie słyszalnym szeptem.

- Harry, gdzie jesteś?

Black się zbliża. Tym razem dzieciak go słyszy i, mrugając parę razy, otwiera oczy, z których jedno zalane jest krwią.

Nie. Jest. Dobrze.

- Syriusz i pro...fesor Lupin - udaje mu się wycharczeć; dławi się ich imionami, a w ustach bulgocze mu krew.

Lupin nie żyje, jest martwy od tygodni. Czyżby Gryfon nieodwołalnie stracił pozostałe resztki rozumu? Czy mnie to w ogóle obchodzi?

- Zamknij się chłopcze, obaj żyją i z pewnością są szalenie szczęśliwi, że wszystko się wreszcie skończyło - mruczę, zostawiając w spokoju fiolki, wśród których i tak nie ma nic przydatnego, i sięgając po skraj mojej porwanej szaty, aby wytrzeć krew z jego policzka.

Jakoś udaje mu się spojrzeć mi w oczy. Prawie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że jest przytomny, zanim...

- Czy mogę teraz iść do domu? - pyta.

Wlepiam w niego wstrząśnięty wzrok.

- Co?

Wtedy pojawia się Black, pędzący w naszą stronę, pokryty brudem i błotem, i sadzą, krwawiący z rany gdzieś na głowie.

- Harry! O, słodki Merlinie, jesteś... jesteś...

Pada na kolana, patrząc na strzaskane ciało Pottera z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby miał się zaraz pochorować. Można by sądzić, że na polach bitwy nie takie rzeczy widywał i potrafi się kontrolować, ale czego właściwie można się po nim spodziewać?

- Syriusz - dyszy chłopiec. - Słyszałem cię.

Black wyciąga ręce. Jeśli uważa, że akurat w tej chwili dzieciak potrzebuje idiotycznych uścisków zamiast, no nie wiem, kompetentnej pomocy medycznej, to jest o wiele głupszy niż zawsze uważałem.

- Wiem. Wiem, wołałem cię. Jak się ma mój chrześniak, hm? Wspaniale się spisałeś. - Bezsensownie próbuje przygładzić to nieszczęsne ptasie gniazdo udające fryzurę. - Wszystko się skończyło, wszystko będzie dobrze.

_Kłamca_. Prycham pod nosem i sięgam po różdżkę, porzucając nadzieję, którą pokładałem w eliksirach, na rzecz śmiesznych zaklęć. Zawsze okłamuje smarkacza, wypełniając tę wielką, arogancką głowę heroicznymi gryfońskimi bzdurami. Nic dziwnego, że Potter znalazł się w pierwszym szeregu - dziecko bawiące się w wojnę, myślące, że będzie żyć wiecznie.

Głupi, głupi chłopak.

Nadal _gadający_ chłopak.

Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów.

- Czy mogę iść do domu? Profesor Snape powiedział... - walczy o oddech - że wszystko zrobiłem. Czy mogę teraz iść do domu, Łapo?

Powojenne odgłosy - krzyki, jęki, szlochy - zamierają na chwilę, gdy Potter zaciska palce na zakrwawionych szatach Blacka, a do tych, którzy go słyszą, dociera wreszcie sens tego, o co pyta.

A więc przez ten cały czas nie mówił bez ładu i składu...

Kundel odwraca wzrok od chrześniaka, żeby zaszczycić mnie swoim popularnym Spojrzeniem Pełnym Nienawiści, które znam tak dobrze. Chociaż tym razem...

Jeżeli sądziłem, że Black _wcześniej_ mnie nienawidził...

Jego ramiona delikatnie zacieśniają się wokół kruchego ciała chłopca, wciąż składającego się z samej skóry i kości, tak młodego.

Kompletnie nie zwraca uwagi na fakt, że usiłuję powstrzymać Pottera przed wykrwawieniem się na śmierć.

_Gryfoni_.

Uwalniam chłopca z uścisku, ignorując zwierzęcy warkot Blacka. Czy on kiedykolwiek przestanie być kundlem?

Gryffindor traci sto punktów.

W głosie Huncwota słychać teraz nutę desperacji, błaganie.

- Tak, wojna się skończyła. Ale wciąż są egzaminy, które trzeba zdać, uczta na zakończenie roku szkolnego, uroczystość wręczenia dyplomów dla ciebie i wszystkich twoich przyjaciół. Jest cała reszta...

- Chcę iść... do domu, Siri. Wszystko zrobiłem. Mogę? Proszę?

- Harry... Harry, nie... _nie proś_ mnie o to. Zrobię... zrobię _wszystko_...

Jakie wzruszające. Doprawdy.

- Też możesz iść - stwierdza Potter śpiącym głosem, a jego pogruchotane ciało podryguje, gdy wypróbowuję zaklęcie za zaklęciem. - Tak mówią.

- Kto? Harry, kto mó...

I wtedy to czuję. Łaskotanie na karku. To nie zimny dotyk ducha, ale coś jeszcze bardziej nie z tego świata.

Psy potrafią wyczuwać dusze - Black, który jest bardziej psem niż czymkolwiek innym, siedzi jakby kij połknął, wytrzeszczając oczy. Chociaż nie rozumiem, dlaczego jest tak zaskoczony. Na tym polu bitwy pełno jest dusz opuszczających ciała, są dosłownie wszędzie. Te jednak są inne. Te są znajome.

Te przybyły tu w pewnym celu.

(Kiedy Harry był mały, czasem śnił w swojej komórce, że któregoś dnia ktoś przyjdzie po niego, że to jakaś pomyłka, że jego rodzice żyją i chcą go.)

Potterowie wreszcie przybyli po syna.

Zaklęcia zamierają na moich wargach. Powoli wycofuję zakrwawione dłonie z dziury w jego piersiach i jego oddech staje się urywany, gdy znika bolesny ucisk.

Tylko głupi Gryfoni nie ustają w daremnych wysiłkach, walczą praktycznie bez szans na nagrodę, bez powodu. Lepiej oszczędzać siły i być rozsądnym. Gryfoni nigdy nie osiągają niczego wartościowego, poza tym, że dają się zabić.

Zwłoki Czarnego Pana drwią sobie ze mnie na skraju pola widzenia.

Przysiadam na piętach, pusty, tak pusty.

Niczego nie mogę już zrobić.

Black odgarnia te nieposłuszne kosmyki i nie ma nawet siły, aby uśmiechnąć się przez łzy płynące po jego czarnej od sadzy twarzy. Da Potterowi wszystko, jak zawsze dawał - czy to ojcu, czy synowi. Da chłopcu wszystko czego chce, nawet to, nawet... pozwolenie.

- Oczywiście, że możesz iść do domu, Harry, oczywiście. Wszyscy pójdziemy do domu, wszyscy razem.

- Razem?

- Jasne, będę tuż za tobą. Zdążę na twoje urodziny. Osiemnaście lat i już całkiem dorosły - mówi łamiącym się głosem, przyciskając dziecko do siebie, całując bliznę na jego czole. - Kocham cię, Harry, wiesz o tym, prawda? Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Jestem taki dumny z tego, że mogłem być twoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Zielone oczy, jedno szeroko otwarte, drugie przymknięte i zakrwawione, patrzą ze zdumieniem. A potem się uśmiecha; cóż za dziwny i niepokojący widok - nigdy nie widziałem, aby był równie szczęśliwy... czy to nie jest złe, kompletnie złe, że tylko _teraz_, tylko _tutaj_...

- Też cię kocham, Łapo - szepcze.

- Harry?

- Harry?

- _Harry_!

*******

Nigdy nie powiedziałem Albusowi, że chłopiec przeżył Czarnego Pana o kilka minut. Nigdy nie podzieliłem się z nim tą rozmową, nigdy słowem nie pisnąłem, co mówiłem do niego, gdy znalazłem go prawie martwego pod zwłokami pokonanego przeciwnika, kiedy go stamtąd wyciągnąłem niczym jakąś zepsutą zabawkę, wytarłem krew z jego policzka i starałem się, starałem, _starałem_ poskładać go do kupy. Nigdy nie wspomniałem o Blacku, o tym, jak Potter prosił, _błagał_ o pozwolenie na tę jedną rzecz, której pragnął dla siebie.

Teraz zaś mamy osiemnaste urodziny Chłopca, Który Przeżył, teraz mamy święto, teraz mamy przedstawienie, którego desperacko chciałem uniknąć. Zostałem zaciągnięty na "uroczystość" przez starającą się trzymać fason Minerwę i naszego zdziecinniałego, kochającego Gryfonów dyrektora.

Nie tylko Brytania, ale cały czarodziejski świat praktycznie ukanonizował chłopca, jego imię jest traktowane jak modlitwa, jego osoba jest bardziej czczona niż sam Merlin. Mówi się o muzeum, o pomniku, o nazwaniu po nim wyścigowej miotły, głośno żąda się obrazów i książek, oficjalnych biografii autorstwa "osób, które znały go najlepiej"...

A ja sądzę, że może, tylko może, w przeciwieństwie do jego ojca Harry Potter nienawidziłby tego wszystkiego.

Może tym, czego kiedykolwiek naprawdę pragnął, było to, o co poprosił tamtego dnia na polu bitwy.

Lecz nie mogę tego wiedzieć na pewno.

Pośród przemów i kwiatów, i szlochów, i życzeń, aby świat odnowił się przez żałobę, nie dziwi mnie, że Black okazuje się nieobecny, gdy wyczytują jego nazwisko, chcąc uhonorować go najwyższym możliwym odznaczeniem, Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

Bezmyślnie pocieram kciukiem aksamitne pudełko skrywające moje własne odznaczenie.

Nie, wcale mnie nie dziwi.

Wiem, że później najmłodszy chłopak Weasleyów... albo panna Granger... ze zmartwieniem i niepokojem odwiedzi dom w Dolinie Godryka, odbudowany ku pamięci Wybawcy Magicznego Świata (cholerna atrakcja turystyczna!), i znajdzie tam ciało Blacka, może leżące na podłodze, może na łóżku z różdżką w dłoni, może w wannie, w otoczeniu gryfońskiej czerwieni lub może w pokoiku dziecięcym, wiszące pod sufitem z zaciśniętym na szyi paskiem...

Doprawdy, możliwości jest tak wiele...

Otwieram aksamitne pudełko i wlepiam wzrok w medal.

Harry'emu Potterowi przyznali najwyższe odznaczenie... jak również stworzyli nowe, wyłącznie dla niego.

Typowe.

Zamykam czarne pudełko i nie mogę wymazać z głowy wspomnienia o innym zamkniętym pudełku, ze złotymi uchwytami i lakierowanej pokrywie ukrytej pod liliami.

Gdybym był jakimś żałosnym Gryfonem, bez wątpienia pocieszałbym się myślą o ciemnowłosym, zielonookim chłopcu, który święci swoje urodziny na pierwszym w życiu przyjęciu z całą swą rodziną.

(Ale nie jestem. Nie jestem.)

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
